


Fairy Boys: I Will Mangle Your Mind

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Glitterverse, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Fairy Boys series (2), Sirius mangles Remus' mind. Remus kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Boys: I Will Mangle Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus usually liked the train ride from Hogsmeade to London. The steady beat of the wheels was soothing, although he couldn't help speaking in time with the repetitive CHOO-choo-choo-choo rhythm for the rest of the day. On most of the journeys, he opened the top window as far as he could, snuggling down under his cloak if it was cold, and watched over the top edge of a book as the carriage's shadow got bigger and smaller every time the gap between the track and the neighbouring fence thinned or widened.

But **this** trip? The trip back home from school, where the sharp turn his life had suddenly taken for the better had been **so** sharp that it had been a dangerous hairpin, at which he and his new boyfriend had crashed and still lay in a giggling mass of entwined limbs and snogs?

No, this trip was **different**. And **so** much more enjoyable than looking out of the window for hours...

The magical speaker up in one corner of the compartment crackled into life, and a voice announced, "Ten minutes to King's Cross." Remus and Sirius showed no sign of having heard it, although it was right above their heads; instead, Remus just shifted position, bringing both his legs up onto the seat and resting the crook of his knees over Sirius' lap.

Lily, James, Peter and Skye watched their friends in a mixture of amusement, horror and awe. They hadn't heard the announcement either.

"Four **hours** ," James kept saying in wide-eyed disbelief. "Four bloody hours!"

Remus and Sirius seemed to chuckle against each other's lips. James shook his head in wonder and just kept on watching, thinking of all the different ways he could tease people who had third-degree friction burns to the lips, in a futile attempt to keep his mind away from his uncomfortably growing arousal...

~+~

They were still at it when the train pulled up and stopped. They didn't even stop when the jerk of the halting train threw them out of their backwards-facing seats and onto the floor of the compartment... well, the unexpected movement **forced** them to stop for a brief moment, but they both made grumpy noises of discontent until Sirius pinned his boyfriend to the floor, one hand on his shoulder and the other gripping his arse tightly, and kissed him again with such force that the others almost expected to see steam coming out of Remus' ears.

"Come on," Lily said. She leaned over and tapped Sirius' shoulder sharply. He ignored her.

"Train's in, boys!" Skye said loudly. No effect.

James and Peter exchanged a glance, then resorted to pulling their friends apart by force, prising the clasped fingers away one by one. The couple really didn't want to cooperate, so James dragged Remus from underneath, picked him up as if he weighed nothing, threw him over his shoulder, then dumped him unceremoniously in the corridor.

"Ow, plank, you dropped me on my wand!" Remus grumbled. The girls giggled. "Not **that** wand," he added hastily, winking at them. He scrambled to his feet to avoid being trampled to death by a load of over-excited first years, and went back inside to stare longingly at his dark-haired love.

"Jaaames!" Sirius complained. He got up and sat on one of the red-cushioned seats, scowling as he ran his hands through his tousled hair and finger-combed it into a loose ponytail. "I was enjoying that!"

"So I see," James teased. He flicked a meaningful glance at Sirius' trouser area and grinned. Sirius hit him playfully in the stomach and looked right back at James' crotch.

"Looks like you were too, pervert."

James' cheeks turned red. "Right, that's it!" he said, in mock-anger (real embarrassment). He grabbed his wand. "I've had enough of your lip, Black!"

"I haven't," Remus muttered, trying not to smile. Lily and Skye giggled, then they and Peter helped clear the compartment of sweet wrappers and find their trunks as James chased Sirius out of the train and up and down the platform, trying to transfigure him into something nasty. Eventually, Professor McGonagall grabbed them both by the ears as they ran past, an action so smooth and practiced that the others couldn't help laughing again.

"A Sickle says they have detention," Peter said, smiling as he watched his friends cringe under the deputy headmistress' stern glare.

Skye shook her head. "I'm not betting against that. Look at McGonagall! There's no way she's letting them off. Lily?"

"No way!"

"Me neither," Remus said, absent-mindedly. He gazed at Sirius' petulant lip. Mmm.

McGonagall seemed to give up on her terse telling-off after a minute or two; when they were free, Sirius and James went back to their friends with big grins plastered across their faces. Lily cocked an eyebrow, somewhere between amused and disapproving.

"You two can't behave for a second, can you?"

"Ha!" James laughed, looking smug. "Nothing makes one so vain as being told one is a sinner!"

"It's a record!" Sirius said happily. "We've got detention for next year already."

("Told you!" Peter chirped.)

"No need to sound so proud," Skye said, playfully shoving Sirius into a trolley full of suitcases. He caught Remus' sleeve as he fell, and they began kissing again.

"Nice one, Skye," Peter said accusingly.

"Oh, shut up, it's sweet! You never try to kiss **me** for four hours," she added thoughtfully.

Peter blushed when he saw Lily's wink and James' thumbs-up. Go on, James mouthed. "Err..." Peter said uncertainly, "is that a challenge?"

"Took you long enough to catch on, didn't it? Want to come to mine?"

"Um, yes, okay." Peter put his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Bye, then," he said to Remus and Sirius, not sure whether they'd hear him.

They did. They -- reluctantly -- stopped kissing and stood up, ignoring the dirty looks from people waiting for their suitcases to be free of snogging fairy boys.

"Bye," Remus said. "We'll see you over the summer, right?"

"Course," Lily cut in. "You missed this part on the train because you wouldn't stop kissing long enough to listen, but Mum and Dad say you can all come and stay at my place for a week."

"All of us?" Sirius asked, getting rather appealing mental images of having to share a little single bed with Remus...

"You haven't seen Lily's house, have you?" Skye asked. "Its huge. There's even enough space for you and Remus to have separate rooms." She laughed at their expressions. "Okay, it's so big that you can make as much noise as you like and you won't wake anyone up." That seemed to go down better, although Remus was blushing furiously.

"Um, right," he said awkwardly.

"And the concert?" Sirius said. "Everyone's coming, yes? Tickets go on sale in three days!"

They all nodded. "I'll get Dad to book them, then," Lily said. "Speaking of," she added, looking around the rapidly emptying platform, "He'll be here to pick me up. You lot coming through?"

In pairs, the six Gryffindors made their way through the barrier and into muggle London.

~+~

And that's where Remus and Sirius stayed for the rest of the day.

After plenty of hugs all round, they waved their friends off and Remus took Sirius on a tour of his hometown. Well, sort of -- Remus hadn't been in the muggle parts of London much. His mother didn't like him going out alone, and since he had no muggle friends he was forced to stick with Diagon Alley.

"This way," he said, tugging on Sirius' hand.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Um. Well, I'll know when we get there..."

The boys ambled about for a bit, finally ending up in a small, quiet café that seemed to be frequented by London residents rather than tourists. They ordered ice cream sundaes, and settled down to enjoy the late summer afternoon.

Well, okay, Remus settled down to ogle Sirius, which isn't **quite** the same thing, but it hardly matters.

Sirius was wearing **the** tightest jeans Remus had ever had the supreme good fortune to see. Well, they were tight around his hips and arse and thighs, before flaring out at the knee almost wide enough to cover his shoes (which were, of course, heeled and platform-soled).

_Those **trousers**! It's a wonder he can sit down without passing out! Not that I'm complaining. Thank god for glass-topped tables!_

Eyes half-closed in bliss, Sirius took a huge mouthful of his sundae, not noticing when a bit of the chocolate sauce rolled down his chin and left a shiny brown trail behind it. Remus followed it with hungry eyes.

"This is good," Sirius said. He shovelled in another spoonful, making little sounds of pleasure deep in his throat and flicking quick, naughty glances at his boyfriend through slitted, black-kohled eyes. Remus gripped the edge of his seat tightly to stop himself from jumping over the table and putting his growing erection to (okay, a slight variation of) its proper use...

"Yes," he managed to agree in a rather high-pitched, strangled voice.

"So, where are your parents, then?"

Remus tried not to think about how much he wanted to lick that errant drip of chocolate sauce from Sirius' chin. "Eeh. What?" he asked dazedly, then remembered the question and said, "Oh. Australia." His mother had won a Witch Weekly competition. "They'll be home in two days."

"Mummy left her precious baby alone, eh?" Sirius teased.

_That drip is so, **so** distracting..._

"Only after I promised six times that any parties would be quiet, select, non-alcoholic and girl-free."

_Want to lick it._

Sirius snorted. "If your mother knew what goes on at the parties we attend, she'd have a fit. You ready to go?"

_Bet it doesn't taste as good as his lips, but still... I want it, I want to taste it..._

Sirius dropped the spoon into the empty dish and stretched, rubbing his full tummy before standing up. His tight t-shirt had lifted a bit when he'd stretched, and it clung to his body in a pattern of ripples and creases that turned the Flaming Creatures into something unrecognisable, ending four inches above the top of his jeans and showing off his tanned stomach to the world.

_That's it. I can't bear it any more._

Remus reached out and grabbed two handfuls of leather jacket; he pulled Sirius close and ran his tongue over first the glossy brown drip of warm chocolate, letting its rich sweetness spread over his taste buds, then Sirius' lips. Which were, as he knew they'd be, even more delicious.

"Yes, are you?" he said breezily, before turning on his (two and a half inch) heel and striding out of the muggle café, hoping the outdoor air would soothe his burning face.

A muggle sightseeing bus tour and a long, snog-filled, twilight stroll through Hyde Park later, Sirius walked Remus home from the Tube station. Neither of them spoke, but they were swinging their clasped hands back and forth between them, sneaking little glances at each other every time they passed beneath a streetlamp.

 _House is empty, I love you, d'you want to?_ kept running through Remus' head. _Don't be an idiot. You can't say that!_ he berated himself... but, god, Sirius looked **so** enticing in the light of the moon. It was a week away from being full, and its bright, harsh light complemented Sirius' strong features like a good photographer would.

He squeezed Sirius' fingers a little tighter and said nothing. A few minutes later, they stopped at the red front door of Remus' house and looked at each other for a long time.

"Night, Remus," Sirius eventually said. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and turned to go.

_Now or never, fool. Now. NOW, dammit!!_

"Sirius, wait," Remus said quickly. Sirius looked back, and Remus met his enquiring gaze with only a tiny hint of a blush. "I'm not too sure what the procedure is here," he said with a tentative smile. "Do I ask you in for coffee, or... or what?"

Sirius leaned casually against the wall and grinned back. "Well, I'd say that all depends on what you want," he said. Very suggestively, Remus thought. "Do you want coffee?"

"Not really."

"Then don't ask me in for coffee." Remus smiled and stepped forwards, brushing Sirius' face softly with his fingertips. "What **do** you want?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Remus replied nonchalantly. He fumbled in his pocket for the keys, then turned away and unlocked the door. "A fair bit of snogging would be good, then we could see where it went from there. Come on."

As soon as the door swung closed behind them, Sirius pounced, slamming Remus against the wall and wrapping his hands in his golden-brown hair and really **kissing** him, invading that willing mouth with his tongue until they were both struggling for breath.

Eventually, Remus put his hands on Sirius' shoulders and pushed him back so he could look at his face. "All joking aside, Sirius... **do** you want more than this?"

Sirius' hands were itching to touch the beautiful, amber-eyed werewolf, but he restrained himself, settling with some slow, wet kisses to the ivory skin of Remus' neck. Remus angled his head slightly and sighed in bliss. "Do **you**?" Sirius asked, forcing himself to speak between kisses.

Remus took another deep, slow breath, and smiled as he waved a cheery goodbye to his innocence. "Yes."

After, he was never quite sure how they'd moved from the downstairs hall to his upstairs bedroom. He couldn't remember walking there... but he didn't (couldn't) care, because Sirius' hands were everywhere at once, teasing through his hair and stroking his face, his body, slipping round the back to grasp his arse and pull his hips forward to emphasise through the delicious friction exactly how much they both wanted this...

The backs of Remus' knees met something soft and he fell back onto it, pulling Sirius with him. His bed, he realised as he pushed Sirius' jacket off his shoulders and threw it across the room, then slipped his hands under Sirius' t-shirt, brushing his fingers over the taut nipples then pushing the garment right up so he could get at them with his hot tongue.

Sirius made a quiet hissing sound between his teeth and sat up slightly so he could pull the t-shirt right off. Remus hesitated, chest heaving with each deep breath.

"Mine too?" he said. His voice was lower than usual, hoarse with lust. Sirius nodded and began tugging frantically at the buttons on Remus' shirt, growling quietly and ripping off the ones he couldn't manage. The shirt joined the leather jacket, and the boys kicked off their shoes before kissing again with such passionate ferocity that their blood seemed to be pumping through their veins three, four times more quickly than usual. They shifted position slightly so Remus was on top, still kissing furiously as he moved about, finding the best way to press his denim-clad erection into Sirius'. It was really beginning to hurt, imprisoned as it was behind the heavy material...

"Okay?" Sirius asked breathlessly. Remus grabbed his face and covered his cheeks with kisses.

"Yes. Sort of hurts, but... god, yes..."

"Hang on, sit up."

Remus did as he was told, moaning low in his throat when Sirius unfastened the button on the waistband of his jeans and began to ease the zip down.

"What do you want me to do?" Remus asked. Sirius manoeuvred himself from underneath and tugged the zip, then the trousers, right down.

"Trust me," Sirius said, raising one eyebrow and flashing his trademark knee-weakening smile.

Remus held his gaze for a second. "Of course I trust you," he whispered.

Sirius planted a loving kiss on Remus' temple, then brushed his lips down to Remus' ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging it gently. Sirius' warm breath made Remus shiver and come out in goosebumps, although that could have been the words too... his lover bit his ear one last time before releasing it and whispering something.

Softly he said, "I will mangle your mind."

Remus closed his eyes when he felt Sirius' fingers slip inside his pants, bypassing the hot, hard flesh until he'd slipped the underwear and Remus' socks off.

He decided afterwards that he rather liked having his mind mangled.

It began with a tentative lick, a wet tongue curling around the head of his cock and stealing away its fluid, followed by an anxious whisper.

"Are you all right?"

"Gaaah..."

"Remus?"

"I was fine until you stopped!"

Sirius laughed softly and ran his tongue up the length, eventually sealing his spit-moistened lips over the end and sliding them right down. Remus' back arched slightly and he gasped, clenching his fists around the blankets beneath him.

He'd been in a state of constant arousal for most of the day, so he didn't last long. With a tingling in his nose and a hoarse, passion-drunk cry in his throat and stars (Sirius) imprinted on the insides of his eyelids, he came.

Sirius waited for the last twitch of Remus' cock, the last bead of hot fluid to be released, and licked it away. "You still okay?" he asked. Remus could detect a mischievous smirk in his voice, and tugged gently on Sirius' hair until he moved up beside him and kissed him.

"Never felt better," Remus murmured against Sirius' flushed, friction-swollen lips. He ran his finger delicately down Sirius' bare chest and over the bulge beneath the denim. "Are your jeans not hurting you? They're awfully tight..." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the zip down and hesitantly touched Sirius' pants. "Can I...?"

"Can you what?" Sirius prompted when Remus' voice trailed off.

Remus tugged hard at the snug-fitting jeans. Inch by laborious inch, he managed to get them down far enough for him to tentatively stroke Sirius' cock, watching his lover's face the whole time. "Can I do that to you?"

Sirius caught Remus' hand and kissed the palm gently. "I want tonight to be all about **you**."

"But I want you to be happy..."

Sirius looked at him strangely. "You have no idea, do you?"

"About...?"

"About how bloody ecstatic I am just to be in the same **room** as you, let alone kissing you or doing **this**?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase," Remus said, smiling. "I want you to be **physically** happy."

That got a laugh. "All right," Sirius chuckled. "Whatever you want, we'll do."

"Help me get your ridiculously sexy trousers off, then..."

It was a team effort, but they finally managed to peel the jeans away from Sirius' thighs. He quickly lost his pants and socks too, then the boys looked at each other uncertainly.

"Now what?" Remus said.

"What do **you** want?"

Remus paused, then carefully drew his finger up the length of Sirius' cock, touching the moisture at the end. He licked the drip of fluid from his fingertip. "That," he said slowly. "I want that, inside me."

...

A while later, after the white sheets had been just as decadently mangled as their minds, the boys fell asleep, naked and smiling and beautiful and perfect in the knife-sharp blue light of the voyeuristic moon.

~+~

Now, just because someone sees, you know, two naked people asleep in bed together, it doesn't necessarily **prove** sex was involved. It does, however, make for a very strong case, and David Lupin closed his son's bedroom door quietly before creeping away to ponder the situation...

~END~


End file.
